Sorcerer
by Cassie849
Summary: A TC/Heir series fanfic. Mainly follows Setosorcerer. Seto is a sorcerer, one of the five guilds, and has no idea. He is unwillingly taken to a sanctuary and discovers his powers. REMEMBER. There are many definitions of Sorcerer.
1. Chapter 1

**Why hello there! This is my first Fanfic posted on here. So hi. Please tell me if you find any errors. I type all my Fanfics on my phone. Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**-Cassie**

As Jason walks down the worn old oak stairs they creak in protest. Jason flinches even though the stair has creaked that way for years. When he looks into the sub-modern kitchen Seto continues preparing lunch.

"Oh hello. We should really fix that step."  
He opens the cabinet and snatches seemingly random ingredients and mixes them into a jar.  
"Take this and pour it over the step. Do you have any other way to get upstairs?"  
"There's that must-"  
"Good. Take the jar and pour it over the step. Do not eat what's in the jar. Don't even touch what's in the jar."  
"Why not?"  
"Just do it."  
Jason takes the jar gingerly in his hands and walks over to the step. He kneels down and opens the lid. He pours the liquid over the step and screws the lid on the jar. He gets a little bit on his hands but he's sure it'll be fine. It's probably just some weird herbal oil or something to make it stop squeaking. A few hour later his hand begins to ache and gets raw. It's probably a slight rash. He washed his hands afterwards anyways. But less than an hour later his hand begins to throb and turns a slight purplish color. He walks down the dark musty stairway that used to be use as attic access. He opens the door that opens into the kitchen.  
"Seto? I, ah... I accidentally touched some of the stuff for the stairs..."  
Seto runs into the room and looks at his hand.  
"Why didnt you tell me earlier?"  
He pulls Jason's sleeve up and looks at his arm.  
"It's spreading. We don't have much time."  
He opens the cubbard and roots through it grabbing ingredients and gathering them in a bowl. He mutters under his breath as he works. Jason wipes his forehead. He suddenly feels hot.  
"Have you seen any poppy seeds?"  
"Um... I used the last night."  
"All of them?"  
"All of them."  
"This might hurt a lot."  
"What?!"  
Before Jason can even finish his question Seto dumps the potion down his throat.  
"What was that for?"  
Suddenly Jason gasps. He grabs hold of the arm of the couch and his knuckles go white. He stiffens against the pain and his eyes become clouded with pain. Seto smirks and mumbles something under his breath, then he finishes making their dinner. Jason gapes at him, shocked. His eyes roll back in his head and he blacks out. Seto lays the soup out at the table and lays Jason on the couch.  
"Adam! Ty! Everybody! Dinner!"  
He calls up the stairs. They start to come down the stairs but Seto directs them the other way. They come out into the kitchen.  
"Where's Jason?"  
Adam asks.  
"He's, um... He'll be late..."  
Seto trails off.  
"Oh. Where'd he go?"  
Seto gathers some powdered Valerian root and Nightshade leaf behind his back.  
"He went to get poppy seeds."  
Just as Adam begins to ask more questions Seto throws the handful at the group. They stumble back surprised. They blink and shake their heads.  
"What were we talking about?"  
"Adam it's your turn to cook tomorrow."  
"But Seto, you're the best at it."  
"I can tell..."  
Seto has always been good at cooking, healing and such. He just knows instinctively what to mix. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

**I just remembered my love of cliffhangers. MUAHAHAHHAH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna post all the stuff I have currently as quick as possible. I have a lot so... :)**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
"I'll get that."  
Seto says. He walks over to the old oak door and opens it. Two men stand in the doorway. One is taller with dark brown hair. The other is medium height with blonde hair.  
"Hand over the Sorcerer without making a fuss and nobody gets hurt."  
"I don't know of any sorcerers."  
"Is that so? May we come in?"  
"Go ahead. Dinner is fresh on the table."  
"Have any strange things happened lately? Like people being revived on their death bed or anything of the sort?"  
He thinks back to when he was healing Jason.  
"Not that I can remember."  
"Who made the dinner?"  
"I did."  
A few minutes pass in silence.  
"You're lying."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Faint traces of Valerian and Nightshade. A potent spell. Give us the sorcerer. "  
Mitch speaks up,  
"We don't have a 'sorcerer'. And if we did we wouldn't give them to you. What are you gonna do anyways? Shoot us? Where's your weapon?"  
The blonde man whispers something to the other. The other man nods his head and points his hand at Mitch. He mumbles something under his breath and Mitch goes flying across the room. Seto stands up and backs away. His mother warned him about wizards. He never believed her, not even when they killed her. The taller wizard studies his face.  
"You look so much like your mother. It's a shame she knew so much."  
Seto takes a small bottle off the shelf labeled 'Potent Sleep.' He hurls it at the tall wizard. The wizard throws up a shield and the potion bounces off and shatters on Quentin's shoes. Quentin smells the potion and falls asleep on the floor.  
"There you are little sorcerer."  
The wizards look at him hungrily. He gathers the potent mix of Nightshade and Valerian in his hand, but this time with a little extra. The wizards begin to back him against the wall. He walks back a few steps and throws the handful in their faces. One falls asleep while the other blows it back in his face. He stumbles a moment, dazed. Then grabs all the potions off the shelf, Except the weakest healing potions. He begins to throw the poisons at the wizard, slowly but surely destroying his shield. He throws a plant growth potion at the shield and the shield breaks. The plants surround the wizards ankles and tie his hands. He almost puts the poison down his throat but he can't bear the thought of killing a person. Seto grabs the bottle of weirsbane and pours some down his throat. He does the same with the other wizard. He ties both the wizards with rope and removes the vines from one.

**Now we're beginning to get into the plot. Nohateplz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to a new chapter of Sorcerer. The fanfic where two almost opposite things come together to form something different. That sounded better in my head. **

A few days after the wizard incident he hears another knock on the door. He prepares his most potent sleeping potions an holds them in one hand as he opens the door with the other. It's a group of three this time. None of them look like the wizards from before.  
"Hello?"  
He says.  
"Is there a sorcerer in this house?"  
"I don't know of any sorcerer. Would you like to come in?"  
The taller man looks at the woman.  
"Linda? Do we have time?"  
"Of course we do!"  
The boy looks at her.  
"Aunt Linda, we're looking for a sorcerer. They're in danger."  
"Jack you know some people are weir and they don't know it. Maybe they're here but they don't know they're a sorcerer."  
They come in and sit at the table. He places the potions on the shelf.  
"Do you mind if we have our other friend come in? We left her in the car thinking we wouldn't be long."  
"Of course not."  
"Jack. Could you go get Maddie?"  
He walks outside. The tall man looks at Seto.  
"What's on that shelf?"  
"Oils and things. We have a squeaky stair."  
"It didn't sound squeaky."  
"I oiled it a few days ago."  
"Lee don't pester the boy with questions."  
He whispers in Linda's ear.  
"I think he's a sorcerer. We'll have to ask Maddie."  
A girl with medium length reddish blonde hair enters the kitchen.  
"Oh hello Maddie!"  
Linda pulls her aside. She whispers in her ear.  
"Maddie? Is that boy Weir or Anaweir?"  
"He's weir alright."  
"What kind?"  
"A purple glow. Sorcerer?"  
Linda nods at Lee.  
"Boy. You're not safe here. Come with us."  
Seto's eyes widen. He knew they would come. The Wizards. He shakes his head and gathers his potions. Lee sighs and starts to speak a charm. Jack quickly speaks the counter spell.  
"Leander. Don't make him. It's his choice. Mostly."  
Jack says.  
"Where would you take me? What do you want?"  
He throws truth serum potions at them. They shatter and effect all the people in the room.  
"A sanctuary. No attack spells are allowed there."

**I'm debating putting in recognized ships like Merome or anything. Tell me what you'd like to see besides any ships involving Seto. I have plans for him. ;) Don't get mad at me if I don't put in your ship. Maybe I couldn't find a way to fit it in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello peoples. Please send me constructive criticism. I'd love to improve. **

"A sanctuary. No attack spells are allowed there."  
He knows how much damage can be done without the use of attack spells. He shakes his head no and backs up. Leander grabs at him and he throws the Valerian, Nightshade and Juniper at him. Leander blows it back into his face. He's set off balance for a second and then he falls forward. Leander catches him before he hits the ground.  
"I'm sorry little sorcerer. But thanks for the help."  
He smells the air.  
"Valerian, Nightshade and Juniper. Potent. But not deadly."  
"How do we carry an unconscious boy out of his house without seeming suspicious?"  
"Is anyone else home?"  
"Jack and Maddie can you check?"  
"Sure."  
They come back a while later.  
"Nobody else home."  
Leander speaks a spell and the kitchen starts to blaze.  
"Lee! What are you doing?"  
He ignores Linda and grabs the remaining potions and ingredients. He waits around until the alarms go off. He carries Seto out of the house in his arms. The neighbors look up and see the burning house. He opens the car door and they drive in the direction of Trinity.  
"He lived nearby to trinity. I wonder what happened to his parents."  
Linda ponders aloud  
"Dead. Wizards."  
Seto mumbles from the backseat. He lets out a rasped breath.  
"Oh. That's why he didn't want to come."  
Leander says.  
They continue driving in silence. Jack looks out the window. It's a surprisingly long drive. There's a lot of traffic today. Maddie daydreams in the middle seat. Seto dozes on with his head resting on the window.  
"He's been asleep a long time. It couldn't have been that powerful."  
Jack says.  
"He really needed to sleep. He looked like he hadn't slept in days."  
Leander states.  
They keep driving along the highway. Suddenly Seto shudders and his breathing quickens.  
"Shhhhhh. Don't worry. You're safe."  
Maddie says in an attempt to comfort him. He wakes up, looks around and pushes himself up against the car door. Maddie smiles slightly and rolls her eyes. She reaches out to touch him and he flinches away.  
"Don't touch me."  
He says angrily.  
"Are you sure this was a good idea?"  
Maddie whispers to Linda.  
"I'm beginning to question this plan too."  
Linda says back. In about an hour they arrive in trinity. They stop at a medium sized two storied house with a guest house above the  
garage.

**Have a lovely day my beautiful readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so comfy right now. I'm sitting on my couch, posting chapters of my fanfiction, in front of a fire, sitting next to my cat. Life is sweet as something semi-sweet. Like yogurt. Nevermind, I hate yogurt. **

They stop at a medium sized two storied house with a guest house above the  
garage. Linda gets out of the car and opens the back door for everyone.  
"Everyone out!"  
Seto looks at her grumpily but gets out anyways.  
"Lee, you drive back to the house. I'm gonna drop off, um... Say, boy what's your name."  
"Seto."  
"I'll drop Seto off at Becka's house."  
She grabs his arm but he pulls it away, he still doesn't trust her. She pulls him aside.  
"Do you want a house to stay in?"  
She asks.  
"Not here. I had one."  
He replies.  
"Do you want to be safe?"  
"You don't need attack magic to hurt someone."  
She sighs.  
"Do I have to stay here?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"There are other people looking for you. They're not as nice as us. Tolerate us, or be tortured by them."  
"Fine."  
She walks him to the door of the house and knocks on the door. A kind looking woman with red-blonde hair opens the door.  
"Linda! And who's this?"  
"This is Seto. He needs a place to stay. He's orphaned and his foster parents were verbally abusing him. He may need to spend a little time adjusting."  
"I see. And I'm guessing you want me to take him in?"  
"Who else?"  
"Of course I will!"  
She looks over at Seto.  
"Your room is upstairs. After you get upstairs make a left. It's the first room on the right."  
He nods and goes up the stairs. He makes a left and opens the door to the room. It's a smaller room with light blue walls and a small balcony outside.

**This is a shorter chapter from what I can tell. But there is much speaking. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there it's Cassie and I'm back with another chapter of Sorcerer! I'm gonna set up a poll later. So let's get on to the chapter. You, kid. Disclaimer please. **

**Kid: Cassie doesn't own minecraft, the Heir series or any minecraft youtubers. If she did, she'd be filthy rich. **

**Thank you small child. FUNFACT ABOUT ME! I hate kids under the age of about 9-10. **

It's a smaller room with light blue walls and a small balcony outside. He walks over to the sliding glass door. He opens it and walks out onto the balcony. The late spring breeze plays with his hair and brings the scent of flowers. Over the next few days he spends more and more time on the balcony. He hasn't slept since he got there, afraid of the ghastly nightmares that await. He drinks a lot of tea. Becka begins to worry about him because of his antisocial behavior and how tired he looks all the time. He sits down on His bed. He thinks of falling asleep and braving whatever thing lays in wait but decides against it. He walks onto the balcony. He breathes in heavily and catches a trace scent of Valerian Root. His pouch that he keeps tucked under his shirt has spilled. He tries to stay awake but to no use. He falls asleep on the balcony. Jack comes home from school and is perplexed when he doesn't see Seto there drinking his usual cup of tea.  
"Hey mom where's Seto?"  
"He's upstairs. Hasn't come down in several hours. Why do you ask?"  
"Oh nothing..."  
He runs upstairs and peers into Seto's room. He sees him crumpled on the balcony and runs over to him. He feels his neck for a pulse and upon realizing he's just asleep lays him out on the bed. Jack quietly walks downstairs.  
"He fell asleep."  
"I see."

**Is this cliffhangerish? I hope so. I mean I hope not. )**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've actually written all these chapters out beforehand so have fun with 5,000,000,000 (not really) chapters in two days. **

Seto starts breathing faster but this time Maddie isn't here to wake him up. He  
curls up into a ball. His pulse quickens and begins to hyperventilate. He writes in his sleep and falls off the bed.

Jack hears the thump from upstairs.  
"What was that?"  
"I don't know. Sounds like it came from the guest room."  
"I'll go check."  
Jack walks up the stairs cautiously. He opens the door to Seto's room.  
"Seto?"  
He looks in. Seto is on the floor, he has a deep cut running down his arm. Jack runs over to him.  
"No. No. Ty. Jerome. Run. Run."  
"Seto? Seto wake up. Wake up!"  
He shakes him and he doesn't wake up.  
"Mom!"  
He runs down the stairs.  
"Mom! It's Seto. He's hurt."  
"How?"  
"I don't know. I'm gonna call Aunt Linda."  
"You do that."  
Becka runs up the stairs. She looks in the room.  
"Seto? Are you okay?"  
He mumbles something unintelligible. Becka rushes over to him she kneels down next to him and her knees suddenly feel wet and sticky. She looks down and sees her jeans are soaked in blood. She studies him closely. He has scrapes and cuts all over his face, a burn or two on his arms, a deep cut on his arm and one on his leg and scrapes all over.  
"Oh dear... How did this happen..."

There's a knock on the door. Jack opens the door.  
"Aunt Linda! Leander! Quick come upstairs."  
They climb the stairs and enter Seto's room. Linda crouches down next to Seto. Jack looks on worriedly.  
"Becka. You can leave now."  
She nods her head and walks down to the kitchen.  
Linda turns back to Seto. She inspects his wounds.  
"How on earth did this happen?"  
"I don't know. I heard him fall off the bed and he had a huge cut in his arm. He's gotten more cuts since I saw him last."  
Linda feels his forehead.  
"He's really warm. Lee can you calm him?"  
Leander touches the cuts on his arms. He presses down on one and Seto cries out. He mumbles a charm and Seto pacifies. Linda leaves the room to find some bandages Seto's eyes flutter a bit and then he sits up, gasping for air.  
"Is that all you got Anidor..."  
He says. Then he looks around and he flushes red.  
"Um... What happened?"  
"You collapsed on the balcony. And then you started getting cuts all over yourself. It was really weird."  
Jack says.  
"No. This is bad. This is really bad."  
"What?"  
"The injuries in my dreams are drifting into the real world."  
"Who's Ty?"  
"What?!"  
"You were mumbling about him. Is he a friend?"  
"Yeah. He lived in the house with me."  
"Um... Lived is definitely the best word for that."  
Leander mumbles.

**Oooh. Someone's gonna be in trouble. I can't tell who though. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Cliffhangers are uncommon in this story because I have somewhere around 10-15 chapters written. **

"Um... Lived is definitely the best word for that."  
Leander mumbles.  
"Yeah I guess."  
"That house isn't there anymore."  
"What happened?"  
"I- ah. I- I burned it down."  
"What?! Why?"  
"I needed an excuse to bring you out of the house unconscious."  
"You could've just used some magic on the neighbors or something!"  
"But that's not as fun."  
Seto slaps Leander across the face and then yelps slightly as he discovers the wounds on his arm. Linda comes back into the room with some bandages.  
"Linda! Just in time."  
Leander says cheerily.  
"Lee! What happened to your face?"  
Linda asks. Leander shoots a glare at Seto. Linda chuckles.  
"Secrets can't be kept forever Lee."  
"I didn't want to lie to him."  
"How noble of you."  
Linda wraps the bandages around his arm and leg. She takes some alcohol and puts some on his face. He winces away from the sting of the alcohol. Linda makes everyone leave and then turns to face him.  
"You doing okay?"  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
"I mean in trinity. Are you adjusting?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Okay. As long as you're happy."  
She leaves the room and closes the door. His phone rings. He answers.  
"Hey Seto..."  
"Hey. Mitch how're you?"  
"Dude where have you been? You burned the house down and ran off!"  
"What?! I never did that. Ask the neighbors."  
"You probably had your witch friends enchant them or something."  
"They're not my friends. They kidnapped me."  
"I don't believe you."  
"You have no reason to. Ever heard of Trinity, Ohio?"  
"Yeah. It's about an hour away. How come?"  
"That's where I am."  
"Dude you're crazy. Come to the Greenvale town hall by Thursday next week okay?"  
"Or what?"  
"Do you have your computer?"  
"There's one a the house I'm staying in. Why?"  
"Get Skype."  
"Okay. Just tell me why. Mitch? Mitch? And you hung up. Great."  
He walks over to the balcony. He opens the doors and walks outside into the cool night. He looks up and sees all the stars. Stars he'd never seen in the city. He looks up at the moon and breathes in the sweet air of the small town. He looks down at the familiar landscape and suddenly realizes he hasn't been out of the house since he got there.

**this is chapter has more words than chapters 5 and 6**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have created a poll. I hope I did anyways. :0**

Jason looks out the window in the hotel room. He gazes at the moon and remembers how Seto loved to just stare at the silvery orb. He sighs. Where is Seto anyways. He just burned the house down and ran. Maybe it was just an accident. The neighbors say that a strange man carried him out of the burning building unconscious then drove off with him. In the exact opposite direction of the hospital. He hopes Seto's okay. He can take care of himself.

Seto gazes at the moon. He wonders what happened to his friends. Are they okay? Was anyone in the house when it burned? He hears a girl wearing a beanie hat calling to him from the sidewalk.  
"Hey! Mister! I see you here every night. But never in the town. You mind coming outside? I'd like to talk to you."  
"I'll be right there."  
He grabs the hairbrush in the bathroom and quickly runs it through his hair. He looks at himself in the mirror. His eyes have dark circles under them and he looks like he was attacked by a fire-breathing kitten. He groans and runs down the stairs. He opens the door and walks to the sidewalk.  
"Hey! There you are."  
Says the girl in the beanie hat.  
"So what's your name? I'm Seto."  
"Aurelia. But people call me Auri."  
She twirls her deep purple hair between her fingers.  
"It's nice to meet you Seto. Why haven't I seen you around town?"  
"I was really mad about being uprooted from my friends."  
"Oh. I see you on the balcony every night. I fall asleep before you get off. Do you even sleep?"  
"No. I actually passed out on the balcony today."  
"Oh. That's explains the cuts and bruises."  
They chat and little more and exchange phone numbers. He walks inside.

**Such an interesting ending to this chapter. -_-**


	10. Chapter 10

**I TALK TO MYSELF. :D**

He stands in the middle of the room thinking what to do next. Suddenly he starts to feel dizzy. He stumbles over to his bed. He sits down and the dizziness persists. He starts to get a pounding headache.  
"Oh my god, I'm gonna be sick."  
He stumbles over to the bathroom. He trips and falls flat on his face. He crawls on his knees in the direction of the toilet but can't get there in time. He throws up everything he ate that day on the bathroom floor. 'Becka will be so pissed'. He begins to feel faint and light headed. He pushes himself backwards on his hands and collapses on the bathroom floor.

Jack goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth when he walks in on Seto lying on the floor, to weak to get up. He grabs Seto by the hand and pulls him up.  
"Man, have you got some health problems."  
He mumbles to himself. He leads Seto to a chair in the back corner of the room.  
"Beware of the bathroom floor."  
Seto mumbles. Jack looks at him quizzically.  
"No seriously. I didn't make it to the toilet in time."  
"Oh. That's nasty."  
Seto shrugs and leans back in the chair. Jack wanders downstairs to get him mom to clean the bathroom. Who wants to clean that up?

Seto starts to feel dizzy again and instantly runs as fast as he can to the bathroom. He kneels down I front of the toilet and throws up the remainder of what's in his stomach.

Becka comes upstairs to find Seto hugging the toilet and a mess to clean up. She looks at him piteously.

Seto still can't keep anything down after days. He's already lost 6 pounds. They've tried taking him to doctors but none of them know what to do. He just gets sicker and sicker. His temperature soars and he's exhausted. He can't stop long enough to sleep.

Jack visits him every day after school. He doesn't know what to do and it scares him slightly. Jack may be 16 but he still wishes his friend would get better so he can go outside and watch him practice with Ellen. He likes the company.

Seto gets up, grabs his bucket and wanders downstairs. He takes a jar and mixes together the ingredients for a healing potion. He shakes the jar and the potion turns a satisfying bright red color. He pours it into a glass bottle and washes the jar. He downs the potion and he feels the healing flow through his veins. He feels better. The headache and dizziness dissipate like steam on a wintry day. He takes a shower, changes clothes and eats some breakfast.

**YAY, non-cliché analogies. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! if your reading this type a review that says "I read everything"**

He takes a shower, changes clothes and eats some breakfast. He texts Auri.  
"Finally feeling better. What do you wanna do?"  
At around noon she texts back:  
"Glad to hear it. Want to watch the stars together?"  
"Sounds good to me."  
He knocks on Becka's bedroom door.  
"I'm going outside for a bit. I'll only be a little while."  
"Mkay"  
She mumbles. Seto walks out into the back yard and into the woods. He walks into the clearing and sits on the usual log. Auri walks into the clearing a few hours later.  
"I knew you'd be here."  
She says with a sly grin.  
"Huh? Wha- Oh. Hi Auri."  
She sits down next to him.  
"Why do you always wear that hat? I've never seen you without it."  
"I like how it feels."  
"I see."  
They sit there in silence for about half an hour.  
"Seto?"  
"Yes Auri?"  
"I remember you said you were uprooted from your friends. Why?"  
"It wasn't safe for me there. And apparently it's safe here."  
"So you didn't want to come?"  
"No. I was happy. They burned down my house and- Look. I've already said too much."  
"Who did?"  
"Auri. It's none of your business okay."  
"You can trust me."  
He stands up and she stands up directly afterwards.  
"Auri, just stop. Okay."  
"I don't think I will."  
Seto glares at her and suddenly looks down.  
"Auri? Oh god."  
He falls over and Auri catches him.  
"Um... Wow. Your a lot lighter than I expected."  
"I was really sick. I-I haven't eaten in days. Shit."  
Auri walks him to the house and he enters the house and checks the date. It's Wednesday. The day before he's supposed to meet Mitch at Greenvale.  
"I'll just lay down a second okay?"  
"Okay"  
He walks to his room and collapses on his bed. He closes his eyes and falls asleep. He tries his best to stay awake but he can't hold onto consciousness any longer.

**I got all excited typing this chapter. I was like "OMG breakfast yay!" it was really weird. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back. Onto chapter. Do I NEED to do a disclaimer every time? Is just once good?**

He tries his best to stay awake but he can't hold onto consciousness any longer.

DREAM

A young Seto and his mother walk through the forest.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"When are we gonna get home?"  
"Honey. We're not going home."  
"Why not? Is it because of daddy?"  
"Yes Seto. It's because of your daddy."  
"It's because he makes you sad, isn't it."  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
The pair keep walking in silence until they reach a small cabin in the woods. Seto's mom opens the door. She gasps and turns around trying to run.  
"Honey. There's nowhere to run."  
"James! Seto! Run. Get away from here."  
Seto stands still. Unable to move. James cackles. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she screams. Seto begins to cry. James laughs at him. He pulls out a sword and runs it through her chest.  
"Never trust a wizard."  
She says with her dying breath. She falls to the floor. Dead. Seto sobs. He sobs because his mother he dead, because he's afraid, and because he knows his father will hurt him again. James towers over him.  
"Such a shame for a 6 year old child to see such things. Everyone has to learn sometime though."  
James slaps Seto across the face.  
"Stop crying brat."  
Seto continues to cry. James pulls out a barbed whip and begins to beat Seto with it. Seto continues to cry. James burns Seto with wizard fire. Seto just looks at him tears running down his face, not making a sound. A group of wizards runs into the cabin after seeing the flare.  
"James. Stop this. You have killed an innocent and revealed your identity to an Anaweir. The punishment is death."  
James sends spirals of lightning at the wizards. They throw up shields and immobilize him. Seto stares at them, tears streaking down his face. The wizard pulls out a sword and stabs it through James' chest. The wizards don't notice Seto and run off into the night.

END DREAM

**So his dream ends and so does this chapter of Sorcerer**


	13. Chapter Unlucky 13

**Ya know how everyone says 13 is unlucky? This chapter sure lives up to its number. **

Seto sits up and hugs his knees to his chest. His body shakes with sobs. His phone buzzes. He looks at the date. Thursday. He's too late. He dials Mitch's number.  
"Hey Mitch. I can't make it to the Greenvale today. Call me back?"  
He sets the phone down. The phone rings.  
"Hello?"  
"Seto we need to Skype. All of us."  
"Okay."  
He opens Skype and calls them.  
They all pick up.  
"Dude what happened to your face?"  
"I passed out. I have terrible insomnia."  
"Yikes."  
"On what? A cheese grater?"  
"The walls are all textured and stuff."  
"On to other matters. Seto. We've voted."  
Adam says.  
"On what?"  
Jason and Ty look down too ashamed to look at Seto's face.  
"Seto. You ran away and burned down the house. I got hurt. Quentin got hurt. Jason got hurt because of your little mixtures. Who else needs to get hurt."  
Mitch says. Jason looks up slightly remembering the potion accident.  
"I was trying-"  
"Stop making excuses. There's no point. We voted."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Seto. You've been voted out of team crafted. You won't have contact with any of us anymore."  
Mitch says. Ty looks up. Seto closes his eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
Ty whispers. Everyone leaves except Ty.  
"Seto. I'm the only one who voted for you to stay. I just wanted you to know."  
And then he too had to go. Seto sits in chair, shocked. He has no idea how long he sat there, eyes closed, tears streaming down his face. His phone buzzes. It's from Auri.  
"Hey Seto! Want to grab lunch?"  
He picks up his phone to text her back.  
"Sorry. I'm busy."  
He writes back. He walks up to his room. He sits on the bed and hugs his knees to his chest. Nothing helps fill the hole. He lost all the friends he had in one Skype call and his dreams are getting worse. He tried lunch with Auri. He tried writing. He tried playing minecraft. That just made him think of them more. He picks up his razor. He remembers people who would take the razor blades and cut themselves with them. Maybe it would help. He beaks open the top of the razor freeing the blades inside. He hold one up to the light. It's worth a shot. He holds the blade up to his skin. He pierces the skin and a small drop of blood rises to the surface. He cuts again. And again. And again. It doesn't hurt. Not as much as losing his friends.

Jack worries about Seto. He's distanced himself from everyone. He used to wear tee shirts and go outside with Ayame but now he wears long sleeved shirts and closes his curtains. He still spends most of his time on the balcony, so that hasn't changed. Seto still goes to school. Jack's tried to ask him what's wrong but he just walks away or makes some excuse to get away. One day Jack had grabbed Seto's sleeve and exposed the hatch marks of cuts running along his arm. Seto had jerked his arm away and ran down the hall.

**YAY. This chapter is a longer one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey people! Welcome to sorcerer last chapter I wrote "Ayame" instead if Auri. I'm gonna leave it there because I find it funny. **

"Come on Seto. Please. Come outside. Roll your sleeves up and come talk to me."  
Auri calls from under the balcony.  
"When will you give up."  
He says to her.  
"Never! Get our here and Suck it up princess."  
He scowls at her. She smiles widely back up at him. Nothing can ever get her down. He sighs and goes outside. Auri sits in the clearing waiting for him. she grabs his sleeve. He tries to pull away but her grip is too strong. He pulls harder. She pulls harder. Suddenly the shirt rips showing the cuts running up and down his arms.  
"Seto."  
She breathes, shocked. She grabs his hand before he can run away.  
"Auri let me go."  
"We all have a secret. But can we keep it. I might as well show you mine."  
She pulls off her beanie revealing two soft white cat ears coming out golf the top of her head. He looks at them. He looks down and tries to pull his hand back.  
"Seto. Stop doing this to yourself. You may think nobody cares. But someone does. Me. I want to keep you around. Your the best friend I've ever had."  
He blushes and looks away. She giggles. He sighs and she wraps her arm around him and whispers in his ear.  
"Follow me."  
She keeps hold of his hand and leads him to a creek in the middle of the woods. She digs in the dirt for a second and hands him a small blade.  
"Use this if you have to. Just remember. I care. I went through the same thing. I showed my friends my ears and they laughed at me and called me names like 'Freak' and 'Half-Breed'. They betrayed me, they made me an outcast."  
He hides the blade in his pocket and takes the shreds of his sleeve out of her hand. She let's go and he runs through the forest into the clearing. He spins the blade on the log making small holes in it. He grips the blade of the knife between his fingers and watches as the blood drips from his hand. He leaves the blade on the log and walks into Becka's house. He walks into her bathroom and grabs two penicillin from the medicine cabinet and puts them in a small plastic bag. He has a severe allergy to penicillin. He fills a plastic cup with water and puts it near his bedside. His phone buzzes. It's Ty.

**I totally made up the penicillin allergy. It sounded good to me so I put it in the story. ****_Don't hurt me!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**I think this chapter is a longer one. Enjoy!**

His phone buzzes. It's Ty.  
"I'm sorry. It's probably no use but I want to see you. Where are you?"  
"Trinity Ohio. In the small house with the balcony facing the street."  
He texts back.  
"Be there in an hour."  
True to his word Ty knocks on the door about an hour later. Seto opens the door.  
"Come on in."  
Ty enters the doorway.  
"Where's your room. We need to talk in private."  
"Yes we do. Follow me."  
They walk up the stairs and into his room.  
"So Ty. What do you want to talk about."  
"I know what you've been doing to yourself."  
"How?"  
"Your friend. Auri."  
"Damit Auri."  
"Seto please. Please don't. Just stop this. Stop all this. Stop the cutting. Start talking to your friends."  
"Ty. I needed to tell you this will be the last time you see me. The last time you hear my voice. The last time you text me. I have to do this."  
"No you don't! You may think you have nobody who cares for you. But you do. Cut cake. Not skin."  
"Ty you don't UNDERSTAND ME! You don't know how I feel! Don't pull that bullshit on me."  
"I won't say I do. I'm only saying that people care about you. People want you to stick around."

Jack runs upstairs after he hears Seto shouting at someone. He stands in the doorway and sees a teen trying to comfort Seto. The teen has his hair covering one eye and is facing the doorway.  
"Seto. Don't do dis."  
"Ty. Let me die knowing you don't care. Don't make me regret this."  
"Seto please. I'm not the only one who cares about you."  
"He's not. I'm your friend. Seto. I'd care if you died. I'd care a lot."  
Jacks says to him. The teen sends him a look of gratitude.  
There's a knock on the door. Jack runs downstairs and opens it.  
"Hi. I'm Auri. Ty texted me telling me about Seto. Can I see him?"  
"Here. Follow me. Quickly."  
They run up the stairs. Jack and Auri enter the room.  
"Seto? Don't do this. I care. I care a lot. Seto. I-I I think I'm in love with you."  
Seto turns around.  
"Auri?"  
"Is three people enough."  
"I suppose."  
Ty, Jack and Auri visibly relax. Ty moves further from the nightstand. Seto picks up the glass of water. Ty looks at him warily. He scoots within arms reach of him.

**Oops. Looks like I was wrong. **


	16. Chapter 16

**16 really is as sweet as they say. I GET TO WRITE NOW. I already had all 16 chapters pre-written. It took me hours to post them all. BE GRATEFUL.**

Seto holds the pills in his hand. He watches as Ty scoots closer to him. Seto throws the pills into his mouth and downs the glass of water.  
"Seto! No!"  
Ty cries out. Auri begins to sob.  
"Seto what have you done!"  
She says between tears. She holds his hands and lifts him off the bed. He stands up and she leans over and places a kiss on his lips.  
"Seto why."  
Jack dials 9-1-1. Seto growls at him. Auri brushes the hair out if his face and looks into his brown eyes. Suddenly Seto doubles over gasping for breath.  
"Oh my god. What have I done."  
Seto says getting back up. He doubles over again as a new wave of pain washes over him.  
"Auri I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
"Seto please. Please be okay. Don't die on me."  
She lays him out on his bed. She grips his hand and whispers in his ear. He tightens his grasp around her hand and his breathing turns into raged gasps. Alarms sound in the distance and he whispers a thank you to Jack. Dark spots dance in front of his vision and he blacks out.

Auri begins to sob as the ambulance takes him away. She collapses to the sidewalk and grips the grass tightly between her fingers. She sits there blubbering like a baby until the sun begins to set. She walks over to her house and opens the door.  
"Mom?"  
She calls into the darkness. The lights flip on and her mother appears.  
"Oh honey what happened? Why were you out so late? What's wrong?"  
"It's Seto. He's in the hospital."  
She begins to cry.  
"Why?"  
"He-he tried to kill himself."  
"What? Why? He seemed fine to me."  
"All his friends abandoned him except me, Jack and Ty."  
"At least he has you. He'll be okay. Just you see."  
"How do you know? You always seem to know."  
"Honey I need to tell you something about you and me."  
"Okay...'  
"I'm a Seer. I can see the future. But sometimes it's not so clear. You my darling. You are a Sorceress. I can see you talking to your friend. Wether he is alive or not, I cannot tell."  
"Mom did you know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Know he would... he would..."  
"No. I had no idea."

**This is a longer chapter. Everybody cheer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! This chapter is mainly about team crafted. My friend requested two ships. And she may have them. SEND ME YOUR OC'S. Don't get mad at me if I don't use them. Either PM me or leave it as a review. **

**Information I need!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Description:**

**Guild? Yes/No? If so what guild. **

**Hair/Eye color:**

**Description:**

**Traits:**

**Onto the story!**

Auri hugs her mother and sobs into her shoulder. Her mom strokes her hair and tries to soothe her but to no use.

Ty pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Mitch's number. A few seconds later Mitch picks up.  
"Hey dude what's up?"  
"You need to come out to Trinity along with the rest of Team Crafted."  
"I will. Just tell me why."  
"Seto's dying."  
"What? Oh -oh my god. I'm coming."  
He hangs up.

Mitch hangs up and looks towards the other Team Crafted members.  
"We're going on a road trip to Trinity, Ohio."  
"What did Ty have to say?"  
Ian asks.  
"He-he said Seto's dying."  
"What? How?"  
Jerome asks.  
"I-I don't know."  
"Oh man Mitch buddy, don't cry. It's not your fault."  
Jerome says.  
"What if it is. What if- what if I did this."  
"Come on lets go. I call driving the Ferrari."  
Adam says.  
"Damit. Me, Mitch and Quentin will take the other one."  
"What? I never signed up for this!"  
Quentin retorts.  
"Looks like you lost the games buddy."  
Adam begins to laugh and everyone but Quentin joins in.  
"Looks like me, Ian and Adam get the Ferrari."  
Jason says.

Jason motions to Adam and Ian to get in the car.  
"Ian you drive."  
He gets in the back of the car and Adam follows. He rests his head on Adam's shoulder.  
"How could this happen."  
Adam whispers to him.  
"I don't know Adam. I don't know."  
He says back. Adam looks down at him.  
"Jason?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What do we do?"  
"We need to apologize."

Mitch stares out the window as his thoughts wander. Jerome reaches over and taps his shoulder.  
"Mitch buddy?"  
"What Jerome."  
"I just want you to know, I'll be here for you. You're not alone."  
"Th-thanks Jerome."  
Jerome smiles at him.  
"Don't worry buddy it'll be okay."  
"No it won't! He's dying Jerome. It's not going to be okay! Everyone says that even though they know it's not true."

Ty sits in his room at the inn. He can't sleep. His friend is dying and he just sits there doing nothing. He lies down and eventually he falls asleep. A few hours later he's awoken by the sounds of cars honking their horns. He looks out his window and sees Adam standing below it. He looks over towards the parking lot and sees Jerome, Mitch, Jason, Quentin and Ian standing near the cars.  
"Yo! Does this place have any more rooms?"  
"Maybe one or three."  
"Two per room eh?"  
"Yep. Come inside and we can talk better."  
"Don't we need rooms?"  
"There's a restaurant part here."  
Adam nods and leads the group inside. Ty walks downstairs and sits at the head of table with eight chairs. The others come in and sit down in the other chairs. They look at the eighth chair.  
"Seto should be sitting there."  
Mitch mumbles.  
"You all know why I called you here today."  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."  
Mitch mumbles over and over and over again.  
"Shhhhh. Mitch buddy. Don't worry."  
Jerome says in an attempt to comfort him.  
"Seto is in the hospital."  
"T-tell him I'm sorry."  
Mitch says.  
"Tell it to him yourself."  
Ty says to him.  
"He's allowed visitors?"  
"Two at a time."  
They keep talking for about an hour.  
"Well. You guys must be getting tired. I'm going to bed. You figure out your room situation.  
"I'll share with Mitch."  
Jerome says.  
"Thanks dude."  
"No problem."  
"I'll go with Jason."  
Adam says.  
"And I didn't get to pick yet again."  
Quentin says.  
"Wrong. You could sleep outside."  
Adam jokes.  
"Fine. But I get the bed."  
He grumbles.  
"Aww damit."  
"Now you know how it feels Ian!"  
Ian and Quentin walk up the stairs arguing the whole way. Adam and Jason walk up the stairs, heads down and Jason with his arm around Adam. Ty walks up the stairs and enters his room.

Mitch and Jerome sit in the dining room. Jerome stares off into space, not noticing Mitch crying. Mitch holds his head in his hands and suddenly stops crying.  
"Mitch?"  
"W-what?"  
"Please don't be like this. Cheer up. It's not your fault."  
"H-how do you know?"  
"We all make mistakes Mitch buddy. For example I never told- never mind."  
"Never told what?"  
"It's not important."  
'Yes it is.'  
"Oh okay."  
Mitch says to him, still not believing him fully.

**Catch onto the ships yet?**


	18. Sorry for the delay

**Sorry I haven't posted any chapters lately. I just have no freaking muse. I might have to end it there even though I have such amazing plans for the story line. I just can't get to them. I'm sorry. I don't want to end the story there. I want to reach those parts of the story. But the bridge is broken, the cable snapped, I can't zipline there, because the harness broke. Writers block has descended. And it doesn't want to let go. Don't tell me to find my muse. It's broken. I had one. It left me. **


	19. Chapter 18

Mitch and Jerome walk up the stairs together. They enter the room. "Only one bed. And not even a couch..." Mitch begins "I'm not taking the floor!" They say simultaneously. "Fine. We'll share. Just don't move to much." "Alrighty." "You sound way too excited about this." "Maybe I am..." Mitch rolls his eyes. Seto lies in the pitch black. Nothing moves. Everything is still. It's an empty blackness. Just. Nothing. No sound. No feeling. Nothing to see. Just the darkness. He tries to feel any reason to keep fighting. But none comes just, the empty blackness that threatens to overtake him. "I can't do this anymore! I can't just sit here." He screams in frustration. But no answer comes. Just silence. Auri grabs Ty by the arm. The morning sun has begun to rise over the horizon, painting the town in orange fire. "It's time. Visiting hours." He sits up. He had fallen asleep on her mothers couch. She was already dressed and had eaten a full breakfast. But he was ready to go. She pulled him up. "Need anything to eat?" "No." "Hah. Alright." They walk out the door and into the quiet streets. The town looked like one of Maddies paintings. The different colors of red and orange splashed across the town like a careless child with fingerpaints. They walk down the cracked pavement in the direction of the hospital. Auri pulls open the heavy glass door and steps inside. The large entrance area has a few chairs and couches but the most noticeable feature is the dark wood front desk right in the middle of the floor. "Hello? Ms?" Auri asks the attendant. "What do you want miss." "I want to see my f- boyfriend." "What's his name." "Seto. Seto... He never told me..." "Very unique name. I can find him." "Alright." "What happened? That'll help." "He tried to kill himself and he blacked out." "He's in the Coma ward." "W-what?! Does he have a room?" "I'm sorry chickie. There's nothing I can do. And yes. Room 429" She walks up the stairs as if in a trance. Ty puts his hand on her shoulder. She walks down the hallway until she reaches the room. She peers into the room. "Seto?" She asks. "Seto?" Auri? He tries to respond but he can't do anything. He can't interact with the waking world. He's trapped here. What a fool. He thought it could work. Idiot. He shouldn't have tried. He should have realized. Planned. He didn't want to anyways. He wanted to wake up and apologize. Mitch probably blamed himself. If he knew. He probably did. How else would Ty explain his absence. Auri walks to Setos side and sits in the maroon chair. She grabs his hand. "Please Seto. Wake up. Get better. I need you." She whispers between tears. Ty sits On the other side of him. He grabs his other hand. "Seto. Why man. Just when we thought we pulled through. That doesn't matter now. Stay strong. You'll win this fight." They get up and leave Auri begins to cry. Ty puts his hand on her shoulder and tries to comfort her. They nearly run straight into Adam and Jason. "Oh sorry guys! Didn't mean to run into you." "It's alright." Jason walks down the hall into Setos room. He peers in and sees him lying still. No sign of the life within. He and Adam sit side by side next to him. Jason looks at his barely living body. "I'm sorry. I should've... Not done what I did." Adam whispered. "IT SEEMED LIKE A GOOD IDEA AT THE TIME." Jason suddenly blurted out. He held his head in his hands and cried. What has he done. They used to be best friends damit. People can be so foolish. Adam attempts to calm Jason. "Shhhhh. He'll be fine." Jason looked up at Adam with hope in his eyes. He laid his head on his shoulder and they sat there for a bit. Jason stood up and took hold of Adams hand. Lifting him out I the chair. "Let's go. There are others waiting." The mysterious person walked down the road. Getting ever closer to the hospital. They had one job. Kill the brunettes. They knew which two. They were only sent for one. And they didn't remember anything about them besides two names. Which one to kill? They had no clue. Probably both. They'd just kill both for the thrill. Both Mitch and Jason. Mitch enters Setos room and instantly regrets what he'd done. Jerome grabs his hand. "Don't worry Mitch buddy. It'll all be fine." They say down together. Mitch sits with his hands in his lap leaning over towards Seto. "Please be okay kid. I-I regret all that I've done. I never thought that it would- it would- that you would almost die." He began to sob. Whoever would have thought at the time. That he would be sitting here bawling like a baby over a seemingly wise decision. Jerome quietly comforts Mitch. Mitch looks over at him. Jerome smiles slightly. "Should we g-" He began. But he was cut off by the sound of gunshots ricocheting down the hall. 


End file.
